<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ako finds a mirror by AimingSashimiG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065606">Ako finds a mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG'>AimingSashimiG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori Hogwarts AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And also gets a goth gamer gf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori Hogwarts AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ako finds a mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't have anything to say about this, really. Please enjoy this story of how Ako and Rinko started dating in my AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An avid manga fan, Ako wasn't a stranger to schools having mysterious occurrences. Of course, at a school like Hogwarts a walking anatomical model here or a self-playing piano there were hardly mysterious at all. Ako's charms class had her learning how to make exactly those things, even. But, Hogwarts was a really old school. That meant it had plenty of mysteries and secrets, even by magical standards.</p><p>Ako had stumbled upon one of those not too long ago. It was a mirror, but it didn't reflect reality. Instead, Headmistress Granger explained when she arrived, the mirror reflected the innermost desires of the viewer. Apparently, the headmistress was searching for a new place to hide the mirror since there were many who couldn't help but sit in front of it for hours. She had warned Ako not to get too absorbed in it.</p><p>That was perfectly fine with Ako. If she wanted to stare at a four foot by one-and-a-half foot picture of herself, she could just save up money and commission a wizard painter. The first year Slytherin much preferred video games, a more interactive and immersive way of pretending to be someone else.</p><p>But if the mirror did indeed reflect innermost desires, then Ako thought it might be a good idea to reflect on what she'd seen. The Ako in the mirror had ruled over a land of skeletons… just what the young witch would expect. Being a necromancer-slash-dark-lord had been a goal of hers ever since she first learned that she had magic. That Ako's family was all there and proud of her was obvious too.</p><p>What gave Ako the most to think about was the person sharing her throne, sitting on her lap. The Lich Queen to Ako's Lich King was none other than Rinrin, her NFO buddy, and best friend forever.</p><p>Ako hadn't really thought about things like magic before, but it made sense to her that Rinrin would be her wife. The was the prettiest girl Ako had ever seen, kinder than an angel, and a kick-ass gamer. Sure, there was the whole issue of them both being witches, but while wizarding society was a bit slow to change, these kinds of marriages were already perfectly legal in muggle Britain. And while she had nothing against girls like Himari who dreamed of handsome princes, Ako had always found herself pursuing cute princesses in the few games she played with romance options.</p><p>No, Ako had no trouble at all accepting that marrying her best friend was one of her innermost desires. What she did have a problem with was making that dream a reality.</p><p>Becoming a dark lord was a straightforward enough goal. It had taken some pleading, begging, impressive displays of magic, and the help of a certain Hufflepuff, but eventually Ako's amazingly skilled Slytherin upperclassmen Yukina and Sayo had agreed to tutor her. They were strict, but Ako's skills with dark magic were improving every day.</p><p>And making her family proud was something Ako was doing already, if the letters from her parents and words of praise from her big sister were to be believed.</p><p>But getting Rinrin's hand in marriage was a much more daunting task. And the biggest reason why was that it wasn't something Ako could accomplish alone. No, if the young Slytherin was someday going to marry her best friend, then the Ravenclaw had to want it too. And given that Rinrin was pretty and smart and kind and a great gamer, there was probably no shortage of people who wanted to marry her. Out of all those people, she needed to choose Ako.</p><p>There were, of course, spells and potions for that kind of thing, but the Slytherin refused to use those. Ako wanted Rinrin to marry her because it was true love, not bound to her side by magic and trickery as Persephone was to Hades.</p><p>Of course, since she hadn't really thought about romance before, Ako had no clue how to make her best friend fall in love with her in a non-manipulative way. So, she decided to ask the same senpai she had gone to for the whole dark lord thing.</p><p>=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~</p><p>“So you wish for Shirokane-san to be your wife when you are of age. Aren't you a little young to be thinking about all that?” asked Sayo, trying to understand her self-proclaimed apprentice's latest goal.</p><p>“Well, maybe I am a little young, but in <em>Cardcaptor Sakura</em>, the main character found her soul mate at about the same age I am now, and they stayed together. Besides, I'm sure Rinrin's super popular since she's the most amazingest girl out there, and I need to make sure no one else marries her first.”</p><p>“First of all, please don't get your ideas about society from comics, Udagawa-san. Second, 'amazingest' is not a word. Last, are you aware that Shirokane-san has great difficulty conversing with anyone who isn't you? It took half a year before she was even comfortable talking with Minato-san, Imai-san, and me. Some random person winning her affection is likely the last thing you need to worry about,” said Sayo.</p><p>“More importantly, while we have some experience with dark magic, neither Sayo nor I have any experience with romance. I think Lisa has a better grasp on this.”</p><p>So, off they went to find Yukina's childhood friend. Sayo protested a little before accepting that as Ako's upperclassman, it was her duty to help her with her troubles. It didn't take very long for them to find the Hufflepuff and fill her in on the situation.</p><p>“So you want tips for… romance?” Lisa asked, wondering and hoping that she'd misheard, “are you sure I can't give you tips for baking or something instead?”</p><p>“If I can win Rinrin's heart with cake, then of course that would be fine, but make no mistake my goal is Rinrin herself&lt;” replied Ako.</p><p>All Lisa could say was, “Have you been talking to Kaoru?”</p><p>“Please help us Lisa. It is our duty as Ako's seniors to guide her, as you yourself said earlier this year, and you're the one with the most romance experience out of all of us,” said Yukina.</p><p>“The only romance experience I have is watching dramas on TV,” Lisa protested, “Besides, in case you forgot, I'm only a third year, same as you two. Weren't you just complaining about young people in relationships, Sayo?”</p><p>“I complain about dark wizards too, but you still asked me to teach Udagawa-san dark magic, Imai-san.”</p><p>Between Ako's gaze filled with innocent hope, Yukina's intensely expectant glare, and Sayo's desire to get payback, there was no way the Hufflepuff was getting out of this.</p><p>“Fine, fine, I'll help out. No guarantees, though. All of my advice is completely untested, after all. Ahh… so the most recent trend I've seen in romance movies is Kabedon, but if Rinko prefers more traditional gestures of romance, kissing her hand and giving her flowers would be better. But I'm pretty sure you know what sort of romance Rinko likes much better than I do. Do any of those 'computing games' you two play have romance in them?”</p><p>“Not very often. Me and Rinrin mostly play action games, so there's usually not much romance. I mean, I guess you rescue princess Peach and get a kiss from her in Super Mario, but she doesn't really do much for the rest of the game and Rinrin says she wouldn't want to be a damsel in distress like that.”</p><p>“Well, we can probably work with the not-being-a-damsel-in-distress thing. There are many romance stories where the heroes succeed in overcoming a difficult challenge and kiss in the heat of the moment.”</p><p>“That's a good idea, Lisa. Perhaps we can find some monster for Ako and Rinko to fight,” suggested Yukina.</p><p>“Setting a monster loose in Hogwarts will likely not just get you expelled, but also arrested,” said Sayo, “And aside from which, contriving a situation like this seems deceptive. There's a time and place for that, but I don't think it's now. Shirokane-san seems to like and respect you a great deal, Udagawa-san, so perhaps you should consider just speaking plainly and asking her out.”</p><p>“I know that Rinrin is way to nice to mind me doing that, but I want to show her how much I love her. Even if Rinrin doesn't need the fanciest proposal, she deserves it. Also, I need to prove that on Earth or in Hell, I'm the one who loves her the most.”</p><p>“I see. Still, I would advise you not you use dramatic antics like those Seta-san favors. That would likely just embarrass and distress Shirokane-san,” Sayo countered.</p><p>“Why don't you make her a gift?” suggested Lisa, “You can use some of the magic you've learned and you know the kind of stuff she likes, so I'm sure you can figure out something that'll be very special to her.”</p><p>“That's a good idea, Lisa-nee. Actually, I think I have an idea of what I can make. Can you help me Yukina-senpai? I'll need to use that spell you use to animate your plush cat.”</p><p>“I do not know what you are talking about, Ako.”</p><p>“Please don't make this harder than it needs to be Minato-san. We all know about your plush cat that you need to sleep, so just help Ako animate whatever she needs to animate, or the knowledge of your feline companion may spread just a bit more.”</p><p>“What is it that you need to animate, Ako,” asked Lisa trying to relieve the tension.</p><p>“I'm going to make a plush toy of Rinrin's favorite monster from NFO. I'll need your help too, Lisa-nee. Please teach me the art of the needle and fiber!”</p><p>“Sure, let's sew it together. I think we can get some materials form our charms professor.”</p><p>With the help she had, it didn't take Ako too many days to get the plush dragon ready. Then, late one Friday night, Ako took a deep breath and directed it to go to Rinko.</p><p>=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~</p><p>Of all the things Rinko expected to see when getting up, a plush purple dragon gently jumping on her in a futile attempt to wake her was not one of them. She'd have been conflicted as to whether the replica of her favorite NFO mob was cute or scary if not for the accompanying note from her best friend. Ako requested that she follow the plush dragon, which would lead the Ravenclaw to a place where “their fates shall meet.” Rinko wasn't really sure why the Slytherin had chosen such a complicated way to invite her to hang out, but she was always happy to spend her day with Ako.</p><p>The dragon led Rinko outside the castle (curiously walking a bit like a cat rather than flying) and then along the turns of the castle walls. In a small nook, Ako stood alone.</p><p>“Rinrin, you came!”</p><p>“I'll always come to you if you ask me to, Ako-chan. But is there a reason you wanted to meet here? It's a little out of the way...”</p><p>“There's, um, a contract I wish to forge with you away from prying eyes. You see, I was thinking about my dream to become a king of darkness. I realized that it was only natural that I would have a queen of darkness beside me. And then I realized, the only person I can imagine being my queen of darkness is you Rinrin. Would you make me the happiest dark lord in the world and be my girlfriend?”</p><p>Rinko didn't know what to day. She'd never really thought about romance, but now that she was, she couldn't think of anyone she'd go out with other than Ako either. The petite Slytherin was definitely Rinko's most precious person. The only problem was, Ako was so young. They both were. As they grew up, would Ako find someone she loved more? Would they grow apart?</p><p>As Rinko said, “Of course I will!” she prayed that wouldn't be the case, and that they would be celebrating this day a century from now.</p><p>“Really!” exclaimed Ako while wrapping her arms around Rinko in a warm hug, “I'm so happy!”</p><p>The plush dragon was nuzzling into Rinko is a happy-ish manner too.</p><p>“Let's seal our contracts with a sinful, uh, sinful...”</p><p>Rinko could kind of guess what her best friend, now girlfriend, probably wanted.</p><p>“A sinful meeting of our lips?”</p><p>“Yes, exactly that! Let's seal our contract with a sinful meeting of our lips! Um, is that okay Rinrin?”</p><p>“Go ahead, Ako-chan.”</p><p>They closed their eyes and brought their faces together… and bumped into each others noses. The couple giggled it off and tried again, more slowly this time.</p><p>It felt like… well, it felt like lips. But there was still something indescribably nice about it.</p><p>It would be the first kiss of many.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish there was more RinAko out there. Well, as they say, be the change you want to see in the world.</p><p>If someone wanted to help me by beta reading stories I write in the future, I would really appreciate it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>